In the field of medicine, circuits (lines) are used to convey various liquids such as medicinal solutions, infusion solutions, and blood. Such circuits are generally formed by connecting containers, various instruments, tubes, and the like. In order to connect different members, a connecting device constituted by a male connector and a female connector is used.
Many connecting devices for medical use are provided with a lock mechanism for locking a connected state in which the male connector and the female connector are connected to each other so as to prevent unintentional disconnection of the male connector and the female connector during treatment.
Patent Document 1 discloses a screw lock mechanism using a screw. The male connector includes a male luer on which a male tapered surface that becomes gradually narrower at one end is formed, and a lock nut that is rotatable around the male luer. A female thread is formed in the lock nut. The female connector includes a female tapered surface that can be fitted to the male tapered surface of the male luer and a male thread that can be screwed into the female thread of the lock nut. In a state in which the male luer is inserted into the female connector, the female thread of the lock nut is screwed onto the male thread of the female connector (locked state).
A screw lock mechanism has a problem in that it is difficult for a user to accurately know the screwed state of the male thread and the female thread. Thus, if the male thread and the female thread are excessively strongly screwed together, problematic situations, such as the threads breaking and the screwed connection becoming difficult to release, may occur. Conversely, if the male thread and the female thread are loosely screwed together, problematic situations, such as loosening of the screwed connection between the male thread and the female thread as well as the resulting leakage of a liquid through a gap between the male tapered surface and the female tapered surface, disconnection of the male connector and the female connector, and the like, may occur.
Patent Document 2 discloses a lever lock mechanism serving as a lock mechanism that addresses the above-described problem with screw lock mechanisms, the lever lock mechanism including elastically pivotable levers. The male connector includes a pair of levers such that the male luer is disposed therebetween. The levers are each held in a seesaw manner. A claw is formed at a leading end of each lever. The male luer is inserted into the female connector, and the claws are engaged with the female connector (locked state). In order to disconnect the male connector and the female connector from each other, the levers are caused to pivot by pressing the portions (operating portions) of the levers that are located on the opposite side to the claws. Thus, the claws are disengaged from the female connector.
With a lever lock mechanism, the male connector and the female connector can be easily connected and disconnected to and from each other, and therefore, the ease of operation is favorable. Moreover, switching between the locked state and a non-locked state depends on whether or not the claws of the levers are engaged with the female connector, and therefore, the connected state is highly stable and reliable.